A wide variety of tools are currently available to plumbers and other workers that are used to either hold, cut, crimp, or reshape objects, such as pipe. However, none of these existing tools provide all-in-one functionality and the simplicity of a single device. The current state of the art in pipe holders and/or shapers generally requires the use of multiple tools, each of various shapes and sizes depending upon need. Transporting multiple tools becomes a cumbersome process because it requires the worker to carry multiple tools resulting in additional weight. The added weight quickly results in worker fatigue especially for those workers that must transport multiple tools within a job site or between job sites. Therefore, improvements to devices for holding or working tubular objects that enable a single device to perform a variety of functions on the objects are desirable. Improvements to devices for holding or working tubular objects that reduce the weight problem associated with multiple tools are also desirable.